Will'O'Wisp Haze
|marital = None|height = |eyes = Reddish brown|aliases = Wisp, scrawny, Will (disliked), Mr. Wisp (Sarah)|scale = Dusty rose. Soft cocoa in places.}} Will'O'Wisp Haze, or Wisp for short, is a young, 64-year-old dragon anthro. He is the grand step-nephew of Hrr'Ta the Moon Seer. Appearance Wisp is scrawny, lanky, and tall (7'5"/226cm) with little muscle definition and no extra weight anywhere. His scales are primarily dusty-rose colored, but are light cocoa in some places. He has reddish-brown eyes and unusually long, blunt claws. His horns have also been blunted slightly at the ends. He wears a knitted, gray-brown shawl around his shoulders, matching forearm warmers, and loose, cream-colored pants with a brown sash belt. He wears a leather satchel on his left hip and often carries another in his arms or over his right shoulder like a purse. Personality Wisp is skittish and paranoid, and prefers to stay away from people he doesn't know, as large groups of unfamiliar people scare him. He is also frightened of unfamiliar situations, though this is lessened if he is in the company of friends he can rely on to help him out. He's a sweetheart and feels a drive to help others when he can. However, his social anxieties keep him from growing close to people easily unless they reach out to him first. If they scare him, however, it will only take him even longer to warm up to them. Wisp is detail-oriented and quite perceptive. He instinctively focuses on the unique intricacies and quirks of other people's appearances and personalities once he grows close to them, and he's very good with names and faces. He's a good creative thinker and able to come up with solutions to many odd problems if he's left enough time to consider them. Abilities Physical Wisp is not very strong, and in fact—despite his size—he can carry maybe 160lbs/73kg at the absolute maximum. He'll struggle to fly long distances if he can't just glide. His primary advantage physically is his manual dexterity and naturally good balance. Skill-Based As Wisp was raised in a medical family, he has a good degree of medicinal knowledge and can handle most external wounds for humans and anthros alike. However, he can't do much for damage to the organs besides sewing you shut again and hoping, and he hasn't retained any knowledge of anesthetics. He is a moderately accomplished illuminator, both when it comes to restoration and new creations. He is quite artistic and will sometimes spend his free time drawing people whose features, expressions, and/or body language interest him. Elemental Wisp's elemental abilities have not yet awakened in the roleplay. However, that will be changing soon. History Unlike most dragon anthros, Wisp was raised in a predominantly human town by his mother and father, both doctors, and his grandfather (mother's side). He was close with his older sister until she abandoned the family when Wisp was only 23. In response to this, Wisp became far more withdrawn. His parents trained him in basic medicine, but he found more satisfaction working in manuscript illumination. A few years after he reached adulthood, he struck out on his own as a wandering illuminator. Since then he's been traveling from library to library and restoring old illuminations to their former glory. From time to time, he's also taken commissions to create new illuminations, but such work is less common for him. Trivia * Wisp is left-handed. ** However, he trained his right hand to work just as well as his left so he can illuminate pages without risk of smudging the ink. * Wisp's shawl and forearm sleeves were knitted for him by his grandfather. Gallery WispColored.png|32 year old Wisp Category:Elementals Category:Anthros Category:Male Category:Passive Category:Energy Category:Mishot Era